


Pretty as a Picture

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions facefucking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: He had been here enough times to learn the schedules of the janitors and guards on duty. His windows of opportunity weren’t scarce, but they were short-lived – he only had about 30 minutes before the cameras would turn on and the next guard would search this floor.Of course, he was allowed to roam the building at any time, but it was what he did in front of your room that wouldn’t have been appreciated by the guards or his boss. Most nights, he found himself just checking on you for a few minutes before going home; he liked to make sure there wasn’t any permanent damage after all the tests the scientists would run on you. But other nights, he liked to watch you sleep. And on rare occasions, he’d even give into his desires and take matters into his own hands – well, one flesh hand, to be specific.Tonight seemed to be one of those rare occasions.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pretty as a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Donald smirked as he walked down the empty hallway of the facility. It had been a long day chasing down some stray mutants, but he wasn’t eager to go home just yet. He had somewhat of a nightly ritual, and that ritual involved you.

His long legs carried him down the winding hallways, knowing exactly where he was going even in the low light of the building. He had walked through this particular floor more times than he cared to admit; he had the layout of all the rooms memorized, and he knew exactly where you would be.

His combat boots squeaked against the tile floor as he stopped in front of your room. Actually, it was more like a prison cell, but ‘room’ sounded more humane – and Donald hated to think of you as  _ their _ prisoner. One day, you’d finally warm up to him and trade this cell for a place in his home. He knew it would take a while for that to happen, but he was willing to wait. For now, this small room was sufficient enough for Transigen to keep you as their little experiment. It was a shame that you were a mutant; you could have had so much more potential if you hadn’t been subject to the torture and constant surveillance in this place.

Donald glanced up at the corner of your room, looking straight into the lens of a small security camera pointed towards him. He gave the camera a little wave and a toothy grin before its blinking red light turned off. This wasn’t the first time he had found himself in front of your room. He wasn’t allowed to enter, of course, but Donald had made a deal with the security guards to turn off the cameras whenever he felt the urge to check up on you.

Luckily, your  _ room _ looked more like an observation room; the wall separating you from the hallway was really just a giant pane of glass, so you had no privacy from any passersby. At this hour though, the only only ones passing by were Donald, the occasional janitor, and the guards who checked the floor in rotations. He had been here enough times to learn the schedules of the janitors and guards on duty. His windows of opportunity weren’t scarce, but they were short-lived – he only had about 30 minutes before the cameras would turn on and the next guard would search this floor.

Of course, he was allowed to roam the building at any time, but it was what he  _ did _ in front of your room that wouldn’t have been appreciated by the guards or his boss. Most nights, he found himself just checking on you for a few minutes before going home; he liked to make sure there wasn’t any  _ permanent _ damage after all the tests the scientists would run on you. But other nights, he liked to watch you sleep. And on rare occasions, he’d even give into his desires and take matters into his own hands – well, one flesh hand, to be specific. Tonight seemed to be one of those rare occasions.

His little ritual started out innocent enough. First, he noticed how peaceful you always looked when you were sleeping. Then he was captivated by the thought of how  _ vulnerable _ you looked too. A part of him wondered how you could look so calm and at ease when you were literally held here against your will. He supposed you had just accepted your fate as a prisoner, but that thought always pissed him off a little bit. Maybe it was because the one thing you hadn’t accepted yet was his affection towards you. You never seemed to need him the way his body craved you. So whenever he saw you like this, he couldn’t help but think about how easily he could use your state of vulnerability to his advantage.

Donald watched you through the glass, thinking about all the things he wished he could do to you if he didn’t have his career and reputation to uphold. He couldn’t exactly burst into your room and take what he wanted – there were too many risks and disadvantages to that. For one, he needed you to want him too. On top of that, he didn’t want anyone to find out that he caught feelings for a mutant. So given the circumstances, he would settle for just watching you through a thin pane of glass for now.

His train of thought was interrupted by movement from you, but he didn’t bother to hide himself from your view. He watched you turn over to your side, your eyes still closed as you continued sleeping. It was moments like these that always made Donald’s heartbeat quicken; a part of him secretly  _ wanted _ you to catch him watching you. He sighed softly, disappointed that tonight was another night you’d fail to notice his attention.

You stretched again, and he watched intently as your blanket slid lower down your body. The low light from the hallway illuminated your body perfectly, and he could see the way your chest rose and fell with each breath you took. You looked so fragile, and he thought about how perfectly his large frame would engulf your body.

His pulse quickened as his mind wandered. He thought about what it would feel like if you were pinned beneath him, helpless and unable to resist his touch. Donald knew that if given the chance, he could convince you to stay with him and give him whatever he wanted. He was good at being persuasive – it was part of his job, after all – and the thought of you giving into him was enough to make him rock hard.

Donald glanced at his watch, knowing he only had a short timeframe to do what he desperately needed to do. Fortunately, he had done this enough times to know exactly how much time he needed, and at this point he knew he wouldn’t need very long. He could already feel himself throbbing in the confines of his tight pants just from watching you stretch out on your bed. Without wasting any more time, he unzipped his pants and hastily pulled out his cock.

A barely-muffled groan escaped him once his hot length was met with the cool air. No matter how many times he did this, the rush of being so exposed in the middle of the hallway – and in front of  _ your _ room – was exhilarating. The only thing that could have made it better was getting caught in the act. He would love to see that innocent, wide-eyed expression you'd give him if you looked up and saw him stroking his cock to the sight of you. In his fantasies, he imagined that you’d welcome him into your room if you ever caught him jerking off; he knew it wasn’t realistic, but a man could dream.

His eyelids fluttered closed as he wrapped his hand around the base of his dick before slowly sliding it up and down. He used his metal hand to steady himself, gently pressing it against the window to your room, being careful not to make an audible ‘tap’ from the metal coming in contact with the glass. Looking up, he groaned as his eyes traced your body, imagining what your body would look like if it was laid bare to his lustful gaze.

Donald stroked himself faster, watching you eagerly and letting his thoughts wander to all the things he wanted to do to you. He focused on the steady rise and fall of your chest and imagined how lovely you would look if you were panting and moaning from his touch. His movements stilled for a second when he saw you shift in your bed, but you only yawned and readjusted your body a little.

Even the way you yawned was oddly intoxicating for him to watch. In his lustful haze, he thought about what those soft lips would look like if they were wrapped around his length. His groans grew louder, echoing through the abandoned hallway, but he didn’t have it in him to care about the possibility of someone hearing him. He was too busy thinking about what it would feel like if the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat.

He sped up, feeling his climax build as he closed his eyes and thought of you on your knees in front of him. He thought of how lovely you’d look with tears running down your cheeks as he fucked your mouth, and he wished he could wrap a hand in your hair and hold you in place while he used your throat for his pleasure.

Before he knew it, he shuddered and painted the glass window with ropes of his cum, leaving a mess that left very little to the imagination. Donald groaned softly, pumping himself a few more times as the pleasure washed over him. He panted softly, taking a moment to collect himself before pushing his cock back into his pants and zipping himself up.

Looking up at his handiwork, he chuckled softly and checked to see if you were still asleep. Unsurprisingly, you hadn’t moved an inch, but it didn’t matter anymore. Like clockwork, the red light on the camera in your room blinked back to life. Smirking in its direction, he turned on his heels and left with a satisfied grin. Donald wasn’t worried about the mess he left behind. He knew the janitor would clean it up  _ if _ he found it. If not, you’d wake up to see the little gift he left for you.


End file.
